


Waking Up Alone

by eyewitness_love



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Eyewitness - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, right after the shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyewitness_love/pseuds/eyewitness_love
Summary: Lukas is back in the hospital after his gunshot wound opened up in the back of Ryan Kane's car. But where is Philip?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Eyewitness fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes.

Lukas tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy from sleep. He had no recollection of what was happening or even how he passed out. All Lukas could hear was a soft beeping noise that went off every couple seconds.

What Lukas in the hospital?

That thought gave Lukas the strength to open his eyes. He was in the hospital, back in the room he was in before he was forced to hide somewhere else in the hospital, and then forced to flee the hospital altogether. 

The last thing Lukas remembered was going to Philip’s old apartment in the city. Being there made Lukas realize just how rough Philip’s childhood was. It made Lukas’ heart hurt. All he wanted to do was hug Philip, but Philip had practically ran into his old home.

And there was the shooter. Hiding right behind the door, waiting for them. After everything that happened, Lukas and Philip were now face to face with the shooter, the man they had been running from for so long, the man who had shot Lukas not too long before. The shooter then smacked Lukas on the side of his head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out.

No, that wasn't the last thing Lukas remembered. The more he woke up, the more his brain started to think clearly. He was in the...woods? Maybe? Lukas didn't remember exactly where he was. He did, however, remember waking up on Tony’s lap with Tony holding something against his chest. 

Lukas was in and out of consciousness during that whole time. He remembered Tony saying everything would be okay. He remembered the sirens and being lifted onto a stretcher. He remembered hearing his dad screaming his name and saying that he loved him. He remembered saying Philip’s name over and over again. 

Philip. Where was Philip? He wasn't there when Lukas woke up in the woods. Neither was the shooter. Where was Philip? Did the shooter take him?

Did the shooter kill Philip?

Lukas tried to call out for Philip, but his mouth was covered by an oxygen mask, making anything he screamed practically inaudible. It wouldn't have even mattered if he was able to be heard. There was no one in the room to hear Lukas.

After some searching, Lukas was able to find the call button. He smacked it multiple times out of panic. The only reason he stopped was because a nurse came running in. 

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” the nurse asked.

“Where’s Philip?” Lukas croaked.

The nurse ignored Lukas, or maybe he just didn't hear him, because he didn't look like he heard what Lukas had said. Instead, he came over and changed the oxygen mask for two little nubs that stuck into Lukas’ nose.

“Do you feel okay?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah. Where’s Philip?” Lukas repeated once the nubs were in.

“There's a whole group of people in the waiting room for you. I’ll go see if one of them is Philip,” the nurse said before leaving.

Lukas was panicking slightly. Why was everyone in the waiting room? If Philip was at the hospital then he would do whatever he could to be in the room with Lukas. He would've fought to be with Lukas. What did the shooter do to Philip? Was he in another hospital room? What happened to Philip? 

“Lukas!”

Lukas snapped his head up and craned his neck to look out the door. There was Philip, practically sprinting to Lukas hospital room. Just seeing Philip alive and well brought Lukas to tears.

Philip gently pulled Lukas into a hug. Lukas gripped back with all the strength he had left, which wasn't much. Holding Philip, having Philip, made Lukas relax.

“He's dead.”

Lukas pulled back slightly to look Philip in the eyes. “What?”

“He’s dead,” Philip repeated. “Helen killed the guy from the cabin.”

“He's really dead?” Lukas asked in disbelief.

Philip nodded, laughing. “I swear, he's actually dead this time. I saw it.”

Lukas was overwhelmed. He was dead. The shooter was dead. It was all over. No more fear. No more killer trying to hunt them down. No more running.

And no more hiding.

Lukas wasn't really thinking and pulled Philip close, smacking their lips together. It wasn't that romantic, as they were both crying and the nubs in Lukas’ nose were in the way, but it didn't matter. They were too happy and relieved. 

It didn't last long, as Philip pulled back in shock. “Lukas-”

“I love you.”

Philip’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you,” Lukas repeated. “I thought you were dead. I thought he killed you and I couldn't save you.”

Philip kissed Lukas’ forehead, calming him down almost instantly. “I love you too, Lukas.”

Lukas sighed, hugging Philip again. It felt so good to be in his arms. For the first time in for what felt like forever, Lukas felt safe.


End file.
